The First Night Together
by NerdsAreCool
Summary: A storm has formed outside of Katniss's house. The thunder and lightning have made her nightmares worst. Peeta hears her screaming, and for the first night, they fall asleep in each other's arms. Post Mockingjay but pre epilogue.


Sup fellow Tributes. So, this story is post mockingjay yet pre epilogue. It's about the first time Peeta spent the night with Katniss. If you've read my story Sparks Fly, then this is the backstory. You won't be confused if you don't read that first, but I'd appreciate it If you read and review it. Oh and guess what? I just got a black Rue's lullaby shirt from Amazon! And I got a new mockingjay pin, for my old one broke. Oh and I got The Girl On Fire, and an orange backpack is coming in the mail. SO I guess you could say I'm prepared for the 23rd. ONLY 1 MONTH! So, to celebrate, here is this story!

Disclaimer- I own many things. My xbox, my mockingjay pin, my rue's lullaby shirt, my laptop, my grey hightops- Okay, I own a ton of stuff but The Hunger Games, is not one of them.

The thunder boomed which caused my lonely house to shake. Lightning soars thru the skies, making it seem light out, instead of the middle of the night. While the chaotic storm continues booming about, I have huddled underneath my blankets in my bed.

I hate thunder. I hate lightning. And I hate the rain that I hear trickling on my rooftop. I don't why actually. It could be because it's a reminder of the first Games, while we were in the cave. It could also be because it makes my nightmares more intense. Then again, it could be both reasons. These are the kind of nights that I wish Peeta was here to hold me. He always had managed to fend off the nightmares. But since the hijacking, I don't know how that would work out.

I attempt to drift back into a soundless sleep, only to be disturbed by another brutal nightmare.

_I'm walking thru a jungle of some sort. I don't know quite where I am, until I notice the flotation belt around my waist. Then I realize that I am in the second arena. I start to panic. I start running thru the jungle, dodging trees in my way. Then a huge impact is brought to me. A force field sends me flying on the ground below. _

_I start to become curious on what torture will be heading my way. I stop becoming curious when I hear a dreadful screeching sound. Then I realize that scream is coming from a voice I know too well._

"_Prim!" I scream._

_Soon the screaming turns into blubbing words. _

"_Why didn't you saw me Katniss? I'm your sister! You love me!"_

"_I do love you Prim! I'm so sorry!" I chant out._

_I try to locate the sound, only to see a jabberjay hollering like Prim._

_I reach my hand towards my quiver, only to find nothing. My bow is longer in my hand and I am now truly desperate. As I cover my ears and rock back a forth, I hear a name calling me._

"_Katniss." I guess it's the blasted jabberjay._

"_Katniss!" The voice says, a little louder. Then I realize it's not Prim's voice. So whose is it?_

"_Katniss wake up!"_

And suddenly, I jolt awake from my terrible nightmare.

I look around to see Peeta standing my bed. He lets out a breath he's been holding.

"Peeta? What are you doing here?" I question, even though I couldn't be more grateful he shook me awake.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to work on some pictures for the book. I came by to drop them off, but I heard you screaming." He says. I guess that sweet boy with the bread is still there.

"Oh. Thanks." An uncomfortable silence comes.

I wish I could hug Peeta, burry my face in his shirt, while he strokes me hair, asking me if I want to talk about. Then to have him climb into bed with me, and hold me until I fall asleep. But I don't think I'll ever get that.

"Well, I guess I'll just go now." He says, jolting me out of my fantasy.

Just as he's about to leave, I feel as though it's just like the time that I hurt my ankle and had been given sleep syrup. Although this time, I'm not letting him go so easily.

"Wait!" I shout out. He turns around with a confused look on his face.

I scoot over a little bit and rest my hand on the empty spot.

"Will you, um, stay with me?" I ask, stuttering.

He smiles that makes it so I can't help but smile back.

He walks over and lays down, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Always." He says as we drift off in a soundless sleep.

A/N Okay, there. I am currently working on a AU for THG, and I may be up tomorrow, maybe tonight. Only one month people! We can do it! 


End file.
